Eat flesh, pray, love
by Its.Barbieee
Summary: Set after season 4. While Tyreese, Judith and Carol find their way back to the others. Carol gets taken by men. Tyreese thinking she is dead finds Daryl and tells him. Will Daryl accept her death?


**Thank you for clicking! Please R&R for me to continue...**

_Chapter one: Pharmacy_

* * *

**_Carol's POV_**

The autumn leaves crunch and then squeak beneath my worn boots. It's cold and wet and every now and then I feel a drop of rain hit my face and slide down my nose. I peek behind my shoulder and see Tyreese a few steps behind, shivering and guarding Judith with his body from the wind and rain. We didn't want to leave the house we found yesterday due to weather but we had to. We had to keep going to find the others. Tyreese told me everything about what happened at the prison and I want to make sure they are okay.

"Carol?" Tyreese calls.

I turn and walk back towards him. "How is she doing?"

"Not good. I think we should settle for the day," Tyreese looks up to the sky. "And wait for this to pass over."

I look around the forest for any walkers because you can never be sure to hear them in this weather.

"I know. I'm trying my best to find somewhere."

"Your best isn't good enough. We have been walking around in circles for the last hour."

"Well, standing here complaining is not doing anything." I say defensively.

I start to feel my head boil. I've been trying my best for hours looking for somewhere and taking out walkers that pass our way. While what!? While Tyreese has been watching me work. The most he has done is walk. We look in each other's eyes and build another wall we have been building between us for months. We both don't know if to kill one or the other and leave with Judith or say sorry. But I haven't got the energy to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry." I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. I look down at my boots and find another hole.

"No, I'm sorry. We're both tired and hungry; we are bound to get irritated." Tyreese says, and his words almost make me feel better. But nothing can get better.

"Let's go." I turn and the leaves continue to crunch and squeak under our boots.

* * *

Once we get out of the forest and onto the road the rain begins to fade but the wind seems to never end. If I turn my head I can hear the wind passing my ear enough to give me an earache.

"This one?" Tyreese points to a dirty light blue car.

I nod not because it looks big enough for us to sleep in at night but because it's the only option we have. Tyreese hands me, slowly and carefully a sleeping Judith. And her warmth imminently warms me. Tyreese pulls up the bonnet and fiddles with the wires. I look away and scan the area; a walker is walking away from us but apart from that this street seems empty. Eerie. Tyreese opens the car door and looks around and then he smiles to me.

"There is a lot of gas to last us miles. All I need to do now is hotwire this thing." Tyreese walks up to me and pats my shoulder. "It looks like we are in luck."

"Yeah." I whisper as he walks away.

I walk around the car and open the front door. I place carefully Judith on the passenger side. I open my bag and get out a blanket to wrap Judith around. And then close the door. Tyreese opens the other side and starts to hotwire. I observe down the road, whacking Tyreese's hammer in my palm and suddenly I spot a pharmacy. We could do with more medicine for Judith.

"Tyreese, are you nearly done?" I ask.

"Hang on," A few beats later the car roars to life. "Done."

"I'm going to go to that pharmacy."

"On your own?" He asks.

"Yeah. We can't risk taking Judith in there. So you can guard me from outside"

"I can't risk losing you. Looking after a baby in this world is a job that needs more then one pair of hands. If something happens - "

"That job also requires stocked up medicine. I'll be fine. I was on the road on my own for weeks before I met up with you." I say.

Tyreese looks at Judith and then at his shoes. I can almost hear his mind refusing but I know we have no choice. Judith is our main priority and I don't want her getting sick. When we find Rick I want to give him Judith in one piece.

Tyreese rests his hand onto his forehead. "I can't believe I'm going to agree with this."

I tug a small smile on my lips. "Remember, this is for Judith." I hold his shoulder and he nods.

"Okay. I'm going to park the car on the side of the store, so if anything happens inside you have a quick escape and if anything happens outside I will beep." Tyreese says.

"Yeah, yeah that is a good idea. And If I don't come back by dark, you leave. Don't hesitate."

Tyreese pulls me into a hug. "It won't come to that."

* * *

The pharmacy is dark except the round circle of light coming from my flashlight. I can hear my heavy breathing and my boots breaking shards of glass into more shards of glass. It doesn't feel right. I didn't tell Tyreese but this whole place is strange. No walkers. I don't mind seeing the odd two or three but none means they are all in a herd somewhere close. I find a shelve and start to load my bag with stocked up medicine. Even a store being stocked up is strange. I pick up a bottle and its pills. They remind me of Lori and I quickly shove them into my bag. Nobody will need them but something tells me I should take them anyway. I pick up another bottle but it slips out my hand and falls onto the floor. Leaving an echo in the air. I stand still, gripping my knife to the point I feel my fingers going stiff. Slowly, I move my flashlight down to the floor and an unusual noise comes out my mouth as I flinch back. A dead walker lays on the floor mere meters from where I was standing. The black blood still fresh.

"What do you need all that medicine for?" A man's flashlight turns on.

All I can see is his face under the light, his eyes shine a dark brown and his face covered in filth and blood. I feel two pair of hands from behind take my knife and pin me still.

"Get off me!"

"Shh," The man puts his finger on my lips. "You don't want to alarm the dead. Otherwise-"

A man runs up to us. "Jack, we better get going. A herd is on its way."

Jack chuckles and takes his finger off my lips. He nods.

I hear a crack before I see darkness.

* * *

**Tyreese's POV**

Judith's cries fill the car as I speed along the road. I seen them take Carol. I should have gone in there and helped her but a herd was coming. I watched them take Carol out, she looked dead.


End file.
